Anniversary Dinner
by alyssialui
Summary: Dean and Seamus have a quiet dinner on their anniversary. Dean/Seamus. fluff. slash.


_A/N: Dean and Seamus have a quiet dinner on their anniversary. Dean/Seamus. fluff. slash. _I do not own Harry Potter.__

_Submission for:_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **Speed Drabble - pot, crash, "Welcome to Mexico!", "But if that happens we'll be stuck with... Death.", "No, no I have a head cold."_

_**The "As Many As You Want" Competition: **Dean/Seamus, hippogriff, movie theatre_

_**Harry Potter Fandom Chemistry Challenge: **slash (S), fluff (F)_

* * *

><p>Dean pushed through the small door of the flat he shared with his partner, Seamus. After Hogwarts, the two of them decided to rent a place together in the Muggle world. Seamus had always been fascinated with Dean's Muggle heritage and Dean wanted them to have a new experience together after such a dramatic Seventh Year.<p>

He looked around at their mess of a living room with a frown. He walked over to the couch and picked up Seamus' discarded shirt. It smelled of sweat and had stains of alcohol on it. Seamus had gotten a job at the Leaky Cauldron under the new management of their schoolmate, Hannah. Dean was proud of his boyfriend, but he did wish Seamus was less of a slob.

There was a sudden crash coming from the kitchen. Dean hastily dropped the shirt and ran towards the sound, worried that Seamus had gotten hurt. He passed through the archway and saw the sandy-haired boy rifling through the cupboard below the sink. There was a pot already boiling on the stove.

"Seamus, what are you looking for?" Dean asked as he walked forward and picked up the pot Seamus had thrown out onto the kitchen floor.

"Dean!" he said with a wide smile. "I didn't hear when you got in. How was work?" he asked.

Dean smiled back and handed Seamus the pot to put back, "Work was fine. A lot of books were sold today."

Seamus finally found the pot he was looking for. He took it out, stood up and put it on the counter. Then he turned to his boyfriend and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I don't know how you work at the bookstore around those Muggles without magic all day."

Dean chuckled, "I don't mind going without my magic. And I told you to get a Muggle job as well so you could learn a bit more about them as well."

Seamus shrugged then said with a cheeky grin, "No, no I have a head cold."

Dean just shook his head. Seamus always had an excuse but there wasn't any pressure for him to get a Muggle job anyway. Then he gestured at the stove, "So what's all this then?"

"Spaghetti," Seamus said as he pointed to the boiling noodles.

Dean's mouth fell open. "You're cooking?" he asked in shock. "But if that happens, we'll be stuck with...death."

Seamus just stuck his tongue out at the dark-skinned boy. "I can at least boil noodles, Dean."

Dean smiled. They both knew he was just teasing. He asked the Irish boy, "So, what's the occassion?"

Seamus' eyes widened but then he swallowed. "You don't remember?" he asked softly.

"Remember?" Dean asked.

There was a pause for a moment as Seamus shifted awkwardly from foot to foot. Then Dean laughed, "Of course I remembered." He approached his boyfriend once more and gave him a deeper kiss, pulling away before they both got lost in each other right on the kitchen floor. "Happy Anniversary, Seamus."

Seamus returned the sentiment and then said, "For awhile, I thought you actually forgot."

"How could I? I still remember that night in the dorm room when you woke me up at 3am, eyes wide like a mad Hippogriff, to tell me how you felt," Dean said as he moved towards the refrigerator to prepare their beverages.

Seamus blushed and said, "I had wanted to tell you for weeks before but couldn't."

Dean turned to Seamus, "And I'm glad you finally did."

Eventually, the spaghetti was finished and the two men sat down to a quiet, anniversary dinner filled with light hand touching, long looks and lots of laughs.

After the dinner, Dean reached for his bookbag and came back to the table. "Now, I have a surprise for you," he said as he dug through the bag.

He pulled out a flat, shiny piece of paper before handing it to Seamus. Seamus' mouth fell open as he examined the brochure. The cover had a picture of a lovely, white beach under the words, "Welcome to Mexico!"

"We're going on a trip?" Seamus asked incredulously.

Dean nodded and then Seamus lunged across the table, capturing his boyfriend in another kiss. "Thank you so much," he said.

Dean said, "You're most welcome. Now come, we're going to the movie theatre to continue celebrating."


End file.
